


Interlude

by seven (sevenpoints)



Series: (I love you) I'm not gonna crack [4]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpoints/pseuds/seven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl and Anton reflect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

[“Use Me”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVy5yOs0NSA)  
  
  
 _I wanna spread the news_  
 _That if it feels this good getting’ used  
 _Oh you just keep on usin’ me  
 _Until you use me up___  
  
Maybe he’s shallow (that’s certainly what The Ex would say), but if that’s the case, Karl’s okay with it because damn, this was hot.  
  
“This” of course being the body spread out beneath him, twisting and howling into the over-starched bedspread like he’s being gutted with a hacksaw, grey eyes blown black and the prettiest red flush spreading down over his neck and chest.  
  
Maybe Anton’s the shallow one, playing the charming prodigy by day and bending Karl over dressers at night, dripping filth in his ear and demanding to hear how much he liked it, how much he fucking loved how dirty it felt to get fucked raw by a twenty year old kid.  
  
 _But oh baby!_  
 _Baby, baby, baby!  
 _When you love me I can’t get enough!__  
  
Maybe he doesn’t really care.  
  
+++  
  
[“Lithium” ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkcJEvMcnEg)  
  
  
_I’m so ugly, but that’s okay, ‘cause so are you_  
  
Anton doesn’t want to think about this.  
  
He doesn’t want to think about how, yes, the fucking, good God, it’s incredible, the best he’s ever had (and he’s had more than you’d think), but beyond the fucking, there’s more, something he shies away from.  
  
Because really, if it was just the fucking, he wouldn’t try to climb inside Karl’s ribcage when they twined together in sleep.  
  
If it was just the fucking, he wouldn’t care about how Karl always makes sure he has a seat and a drink, even uses his larger pockets to smuggle in a flask so Anton won’t die of boredom if they have to attend a dinner.  
  
If it was just the fucking, he wouldn’t stare at Zach and Chris, jealousy twisting him inside out.  
  
 _ ~~I like you~~ I’M NOT GONNA CRACK  
 ___ ~~I miss you~~ I’M NOT GONNA CRACK  
 ~~I love you~~ **I’M NOT GONNA CRACK**  
  
Whatever. It’s just the fucking.


End file.
